Drawing of Three
by Harazu Deyoxen
Summary: A dark figure in the forest.A new friend?Or new enemy? Link, Sheik, and Kafei will figure it out! Or end up getting lost on the way.. R&R please!


Well, here we are again. Another one of my stories will comence soon enough, but lets drop the sherad, people. My stories aren't that good, so if you're reading this right now, I really hope that you have read other stories, so you get the general idea of what my stories are about. Otherwise, you will really be lost when I start getting into my habits. Eh...well, I just wanted to warn anyone that read this and that I will have loads of time to write in a few weeks (summer) but not currently. Well, shall we go on? Ouia. Okee dokee. This is the lonely and depressive story about...IDK maybe ...LINK! And maybe I'll add in Sheik, but in my story, it's a guy, and Zelda is a completely different person! And maybe we'll even enter in Majora's Mask. Or i could just make everyone little and put them in MM...IDK. Late!

* * *

The sun cast shadows over the clock tower as it started to round the mountains and out of sight. The clock gently struck 6.00 when it was finally out of sight. The carpenters of Clock Town began to leave their duties and return to the mayor's office, whom had employed them. The Deku in the corner of the town square dissappered from sight, with a rustle and a hop out from his Deku flower. 

"Finally! I didn't think Hyrule was that far. Did we not go through the tunnel that you came through? I thought it was a short cut!" a silky, whining voice said as he collapsed silently next to the entrance to the Clock Tower.

"Yeah, well, we did get lost at one point. It wasn't easy!" the other one said as he sat down next to the one that collapsed. "And besides, no one ever said you had to come with me, Sheik. Did Zelda put you up to this?"

Sheik, with his round amber eyes, glared at Link with a look of utter displeasement. "You know damn well, that she didn't tell me to come. YOU MADE ME!" he yelled as he got up and began to fake pummel Link into the ground. "Besides, I couldn't really let you have all the fun. New adventure, you take Sheik!" he said pointing to himself as he stood back up from Link.

Link watched as Sheik walked around a bit in his blue and purple battle suit, with its wierdo eye on the front, and his head looking like it was bandaged, and start running after the dog in the square. He smiled, because everything was the way he had left it after he had beaten Majora.

"LINK!" a cry from above him said as he took his hat off to scratch his head. He was just looking up, when an earth coloured being landed on him, smothering him with a huge hug. "You're back!"

"Skull Kid, relax! It's only been a few months! Yeesh!" he said as he got up and brushed him self off staring at the creature that had fallen out of the sky. "Where's the little dudes?"

"They are off in the forest somewhere. I don't know they said that they were going to visit the scary potion sisters. But then again, they were very curious in your adventures so they wanted to take one," Skull Kid said as he stared at Sheik. "Who's that pretty boy?"

"He's Sheik. He is from Hyrule, same place as me. He wanted adventure, so he came with. Hey, so did the wedding for Anju and Kafei go well? Or was she still upset from him being turned into a kid?"

"Wedding went great. But they got divorced in a few months. Said that Kafei was too much of an adventurer. But it just so happened...taht she was the adventurer and he was left in the laundry pool to wait until she came home from her adventures."

"Well, everything can't always go so smoothly as your adventures, can they, green hat boy?" a deep, but young voice behind the two said. When Link spun around, he cried in shock to see the briliant yellow of a Keaton's mask.

"Still wearing the old fashions, I see. Why don't you take it off? I know some girls that might like your pretty face," Link smiled as he crossed his arms, the persons purple blue hair swaying in the breeze.

"You know, I thought that you wouldn't be such a little brat when you came back. Looks like I was wrong," the mask said without moving its lips. Then the mask fell off the face, reveiling a child's face, but crimson, adult eyes. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Eh? Well, before I left here, I noticed something...or someone at the entrance to the woods, as I was leaving Clock Town. They were at the entrance, just staring at me, but when Epona saw them, she went psyco. Then the wind picked up, and before I knew it, they were gone. I want to know who it is," Link said matter-of-factly. He then realized something. "Hold on, there, Kafei...Did you...get new clothes?"

Kafei's face suddenly went from its normal pale to a light red as he looked at Link examining his clothes. He watched as he picked at his clothes, and even if they looked the same, he knew that Link knew that they were new. "Uh..."

"Or maybe...it's just me..." Link said giving up looking at Kafei's clothes. "But for some reason they sure do look new!"

'He's so hopeless! No wonder he's still adventuring! Probably still can't sit still long enough to even learn something,' Kafei thought and looked at Sheik, who was now leaning against the tower, playing the ever portable harp.

"So you couldn't find a girl? I knew you were gay!" Kafei said pointing at Link and putting the other hand on his hip.

"Wh-what! I'm not gay!" Link insisted as he turned a light red.

"Yeah! Link's not gay!" Skull Kid said defiantly. "Are you?"

"No!"

"I'm only kidding, Link. I know you're not gay. The way you were talking of that girl Zelda...I wanted to kill you! You annoying little bastard!" Kafei said looking at the now singing Sheik. "You couldn't even get a guy like that, even if you were gay," Kafei said with a stern but mocking face, much like his Keaton mask.

"Oh god...," Link said as he fell, as if someone just said something so stupid and obvious.(Massive sweat bubble) "Does anyone actually think I'm gay?"

"Well, that treasure store lady was suprised but was glad it wasnt the Zora...and Anju's mom was kinda worried...and..." Kafei said, babbling on as he named all the people he told. "And this guy that was from like...Fallen Valley was like..."

"Oh GOD!" Link said as he again fell in embarrassment. "I came here for this!"

* * *

Ok, thats all for now. Think of the end as a oh god ending and then the theme music comes on. Fun, ouia? well, ill be sure to go on, but it is kinda funny, no? well actually get to the story next time. NO funnies...ok a few...OK LOTS! kk. Later.


End file.
